


you put a fever inside me

by tabula_rasa



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Angst, Comfort/Angst, Dry Humping, F/M, Fantasizing, Masturbation, Older Man/Younger Woman, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-25
Updated: 2016-01-25
Packaged: 2018-05-16 02:37:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5810299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tabula_rasa/pseuds/tabula_rasa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It wasn’t until she believed that the world was truly over that Beth Greene started imagining herself with a man. Not boys.  She was done with boys.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Beth

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever The Walking Dead fic, so obviously first Brick fic as well. Hopefully it doesn't suck too much.

It wasn’t until she believed that the world was truly over that Beth Greene started imagining herself with a man. Not boys. She was done with boys. She found herself thinking about men in ways she had never thought of them before. Ways that prior to all of this had started would have made her feel impure and dirty. Now, it just felt natural. It made her feel alive again.

The coldness that had taken over her bones was slowly fading away as she pictured herself in the darkness, on the dirty ground with rough hands sliding over the soft flesh of her most private parts. Warmth took over in the lower part of her belly, creeping outwards, flushing her skin, making her hands shake and breathing pick up.

She didn’t really put a face to the men she let into her imagination until she realized one was watching her intently. She knew her chest and cheeks must be flushed and her breathing slightly erratic, and she looked up to find him watching her. Rick Grimes.

Any other moment she might have looked away but it was in these moments where she felt bold, so she let her eyes meet his and watched as his eyes traveled down, resting first on her slightly parted lips and then onto her heaving chest. When his eyes met hers again, she dared to smirk before turning away.

The way he had looked at her stuck in her mind, so much so that she found her hand down the front of her pants that night, imagining that it was him touching her savoring the way she squirmed underneath him wanting more, more, more. But when she brought herself over the edge, reality set in and she was alone and that fire that had spread through her veins retreated swiftly leaving cold and nothingness behind. 

She needed more.

So she started paying more attention to Rick Grimes like she never had before. She took in each of his mannerisms, the way he handled his gun, the way he interacted with the others, the way he ate, the way he looked when he thought no one else was watching. She was fascinated, her thoughts consumed by this man who was old enough to be her father. 

But that didn’t matter to her anymore. Before this new world, if she had any impure thoughts about a man his age she would have been ashamed but now she only felt the flames of excitement alight in her body. She was more aware of herself as a woman. She knew what she wanted, she just didn’t know how to get it.

Beth believed Rick to be a good man, an honorable man, not one to take Beth to some secret place out of sight and have his way with her. But he was just a man. She had caught him staring at her on several occasions, and as she had done the first time she caught him, she held his gaze any chance she got. Despite this, though, she was starting to lose faith that she would get what she had come to wanting so desperately.

After Lori died, she integrated herself further into Rick’s surroundings, caring for Judith when she was needed, which was more often than not. But it gave her a chance to be closer to Rick, and she was able to distract herself with the baby.

She wasn’t really shocked anymore, that she never felt guilty for lusting after a married man, a father of two. He was lost, though. She could see it in his eyes when he looked at her now. Hope was fading and so were those flames inside her. 

She was no longer wound tight with want and her bones were freezing again. She needed to accept this world for what it was and do what she could with what she had.

She left her fantasies behind, rotting skeletons in the dirt that felt nothing; her only focus now was surviving each day. If Rick was watching her anymore, she didn’t notice.

She didn’t notice if his eyes traveled down her body, or if he paid attention to the way she cared for Judith, or how she interacted with the others, the way she ate, the way she acted when she thought no one was watching. She just didn’t notice.

It was on one of the many nights that Beth couldn’t sleep that Rick followed her through the dark areas of the prison, as she wandered aimlessly through the safe areas.

She stopped in a hallway near the showers, leaning against the cold concrete wall with a heavy sigh.

“Beth.”

She jumped, turning to find Rick a few steps behind her. She breathed a sigh of relief.

“You scared me,” she said quietly.

“Sorry,” he replied, taking a few steps toward her. There was a window high on the wall opposite of her, pale moonlight coming through it, falling on the wall a few feet above her head, making her face barely visible in the dark.

“What are you doing up?” she asked. And suddenly she was thinking about all those old fantasies, moments she had imagined just like this one. She and Rick, alone in a dark place. She felt that familiar warmth suddenly trying to push away the cold.

“I could ask you the same thing.”

“I couldn’t sleep,” she whispered. She flattened her back against the wall, watching as Rick continued to come closer. She stared at him, felt his eyes watching her until he was in front of her.

“You shouldn’t wander off on your own,” he said, his voice causing a shiver to run through her. He noticed. “You cold?”

She shook her head.

“No,” she answered, so quietly she could barely hear herself speak. His hand shot out of the darkness, brushing aside stray hairs that had fallen from her ponytail. His fingers lingered on her face, trailing the skin along her jaw, and she felt her breath quicken.

Suddenly he was in her space, close enough for her to feel the heat radiating off his body.

“You ever think about me, Beth?” he questioned suddenly, planting his hand on her waist, pulling her toward him. She gasped at the contact, her body suddenly on fire. “I heard you, you know?” 

She couldn’t think as his lips brushed her cheek, his beard scratching at her skin. He was nipping at her neck, breath hot on her flesh. Her hands gripped his biceps as she tried to keep her head, because this definitely wasn’t her imagination running wild. This was real. Somehow, this was happening.

“I heard you,” he repeated. “Moaning my name.”

She felt her face flush. Had she?

“Will you do it again?” he questioned. “For me?”

He pressed her back up against the wall again, pushing his lower half against her more firmly and she could feel the hardness underneath his jeans and oh God she couldn’t believe this was real.

His lips were on her jaw again, pressing open mouth kisses there until he found her lips, his tongue moving past her parted lips to brush against her own. She gasped into his mouth and tried to pull herself closer to him. 

He pushed his thigh between her legs, adding pressure as she moved against him.

“Say my name,” he said, pulling away just enough to say the words. He watched her intently as her head tilted back, eyes shut.

“Rick,” she breathed, and he shuddered at how his name sounded falling from her perfect lips.

He pressed his lips to her throat, scraping his teeth against her throat as one of his hands made it’s way under the t-shirt she was wearing to cup one of her breasts, thankful she wasn’t wearing a bra.

“Look at me,” he said, moving his thigh against her more, watching as her face screwed up in pleasure, her breaths coming out of her in quick bursts. Beth tilted her head back up and opened her eyes, they were dark and unseeing, focused on the pleasure she was getting from this.

He watched her as she rubbed herself along his thigh, taking in her pleasure to keep for himself. Her hips stuttered and she let out a stream of breathy moans as she teetered over the edge, her head falling forward to rest against Rick’s shoulder. He wrapped his arms around her as her breathing steadied, and when she lifted her head he pushed his lips forcefully against hers, pulling at her bottom lip with his teeth before stepping away from her, the air ice cold on her feverish skin.

She watched him in amazement, couldn’t believe this had just happened. She looked down at the obvious bulge in his pants. She stepped toward him, reaching out for his belt buckle, but he blocked her hands and she looked up at him in confusion.

“Another time,” he said. “I promise.”

He moved away, back into the shadows, leaving Beth alone in the hallway. She leaned back against the wall, shutting her eyes and grinning. She felt alive again.


	2. Rick

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> By popular demand: Rick's POV! Wasn't going to write this, but I got inspired. This will be it for this fic though! I'm sure I'll write more Brick soon though!
> 
> Also, I apologize if the somewhat smutty parts are bad. Smut isn't my strong suit, unfortunately.

It wasn’t long into this God forsaken world that Rick stopped feeling loyal to Lori. He had hoped that their reunion would be a happy one, that they could be a family again, but the same old problems were lurking under the surface even if they weren’t being acknowledged.

He never even thought about moving on until he met Beth Greene. She was young and blonde, pretty and innocent. He tried to ignore these things about her, tried to ignore her completely due to the age gap—It was just wrong. So wrong.

But late at night when Lori was asleep beside him, back turned toward him, her blue eyes would flash in his mind and he’d imagine his fingers tangled in those blonde locks, her lips wrapped around his hard cock. And she loved it. He imagined that she loved it, would do anything to please him.

She caught him staring one day. He had been watching her, she had been lost in thought until suddenly her eyes met his. He had expected her to look away but she hadn’t. Her eyes were dark, skin flushed, lips parted. He took it all in. She eventually looked away, but not before smirking at him, like they shared a secret. He never wanted her more.

And he had even gone so far that night to tiptoe his way through the prison to her cell, only to pause outside, hidden in the shadows, because what the fuck was he actually doing? He was a grown man, and she was still practically a child.

That was all forgotten though when he heard her. Could hear her whiny breaths and soft moans, and oh, what he wouldn’t do to be the one making her create those gorgeous sounds. And then he heard something that made his breathing stop, he was sure he had misheard.

_“Rick.”_

But no, he hadn’t mistaken it and suddenly he was throbbing in his pants. She was thinking of him, getting off to him, and it made him ache with so much want that he almost entered the cell, blind with lust. 

He didn’t though. Something made him stop and just listen as she finished with a final quiet cry. He stood there, listening as her breathing quieted before making his way to the showers where he took himself in his hand, Beth’s name on his lips as he came with only a few quick movements of his hand.

Things seemed to change when Lori died. He felt grief he hadn’t expected. Despite their flaws, he had still loved her and cared for her. They had Carl, and now Judith, but she was gone.

Beth helped out most of the time with Judith, but he couldn’t bring himself to look at Beth how he had before. It seemed like everything had changed. He didn’t feel like himself and Beth was distant. They had never been close, but she seemed closed off somehow.

It took surprisingly little time for the thoughts to return though. He’d be alone at night in his cell, laying in the dark and suddenly he was seeing blue eyes and blonde hair in his mind again.

It was one of these nights when he heard soft footsteps go by, and when he decided to check he saw Beth heading toward the showers. He caught up to her in the hallway, exposed himself to her. Her eyes were dark and her skin glowed in the darkness. He had to feel her, needed to know that she was there. 

She smelled like strawberries, and tasted even sweeter. And he desperately wanted her to be his. He relished the pleasure she felt, given to her by him. Then he left her there, promising her more. And oh, would he give her more.

Over the next few days, Beth’s eyes shone brighter than they had in a while and he knew it was because of him. He never wanted her eyes to dim. She seemed timid and shy around him, and it drove him crazy. He wanted her more than he had ever previously wanted something. 

He remembered the smirk she had given him once, knew she was thinking about him in ways that would make her blush if she truly were as shy as she acted now.

He proved it by sprawling on top of her in her bunk one night, her hands under his shirt, uneven fingernails scraping at the skin she could hold onto. His lips pressed to hers, devouring every inch of her he could reach. She could feel the press of his erection against her hip and her hands scrambled to the front of his pants, hoping to release him. 

But he stopped her, wanted her to beg for it.

“Tell me what you want Beth,” he said gruffly against her throat. She was gasping for air.

“I want _you,_ ” she breathed, her hand coming up to drag through his curls, nails grazing his scalp causing him to buck his hips against hers. “I want you to fuck me, Rick.”

His lips met hers again, and he growled against them, biting them till she cried out. She brought her hands to his pants again and this time he didn’t stop her. Her hand grasped him, gently at first, experimenting as she ran her hand along his length. 

He sat up enough to remove her bottoms, his fingers finding her center, feeling her want for him. She gasped at his touch. He lay back over top of her, pushing her hand aside as he lined himself up. He pushed himself inside her, slowly, relishing the feel of her. She was his, all his, and she moaned loudly as he filled her. He didn’t even care if anyone heard them. All that mattered was that she was his, spread beneath him.

He moved carefully above her, taking in every sound, every feeling. Her fingers gripped onto him and her face was buried in his neck, her hot breath falling quickly on his skin. He wanted this moment to last forever, but soon she was gasping and he felt her shudder under him and around him, and he gave her a part of himself.

They lay there in the dark after, Beth curled against him, her breathing slowing as she pressed soft kisses anywhere she could reach.

Before he fell asleep, he thought maybe this world wasn’t so bad after all.


End file.
